Kaze no Stigma
Funimation Entertainment | network = Chiba TV, TV Saitama, Tokyo MX TV, KBS Kyoto, Gunma TV | network_en = Animax Asia | first = April 11, 2007 | last = September 20, 2007 | episodes = 24 | episode_list = List of Kaze no Stigma episodes }} or is a Japanese light novel series written by Takahiro Yamato and illustrated by Hanamaru Nanto. After the death of the author on July 20, 2009, the story remains incomplete at eleven volumes. An anime television series adaptation directed by Junichi Sakata and animated by Gonzo began airing on April 11, 2007. Premise Kazuma Kannagi was considered useless within his family because he could not use '''Enjutsu' (炎術, Blaze Technique), the power to control flames. When he was defeated by Ayano Kannagi, one of his very distant relatives, in a bout to decide who the wielder of Enraiha (炎雷覇, Blaze Lightning Supremacy), a sword that was wielded by the family heir, he was banished from the family. Four years later, he returns, now a master of Fūjutsu (風術, Wind Technique), the power to control wind, with a new name: Kazuma Yagami. Soon after his return, he is reunited with Ayano and his younger brother, Ren, who is also gifted in Enjutsu. Soon, however, Kannagi family members are killed and the murder weapon is revealed to be Fūjutsu. Now Kazuma has to fight his family to prove that he is not the murderer. Protagonists ; : :Kazuma is a former member of the Kannagi household. He was banished from the family by his father after being defeated by Ayano during the successor ceremony for Enraiha, his family's sacred sword, due to his inability to use Enjutsu. Four years later, at the age of twenty two, he returns to Japan as a skilled master of Fūjutsu. :As a Fūjutsushi (風術師, Wind Technique Practitioner), Kazuma's powers are extensive. Apart from being able to fly even while holding three people, Kazuma can launch blasts of wind that act as blades, and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting his body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage himself. It has also become apparent that he possibly has the ability to manipulate electricity, given that high speed wind friction creates static electricity and that Kazuma was shown generating it when he was utilizing his black wind. :Kazuma is also a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ō (風の霊魂王, Wind Spirit King). Thanks to that, Kazuma is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which can amplify his powers, and allow him to heal his wounds. When using that power, his eyes turn azure blue. However, this ability puts a strain on his body. Also, when Kazuma is extremely angered, his eyes turn crimson red and his wind turns black and he is seen using mind reading powers. In this state, he has no qualms in hurting others with his abilities, as long as he gets what he wants. However, when in this state, his overall powers seem to be weaker than when he is in his regular state; when Ayano helps him snap out of his rage, he states that his black wind is pathetic. At one point Ayano states that she was never afraid of him in his normal state, as he is so strong, her fear seems pointless. She takes the fear she feels of him in his enraged state as a sign he is weaker. :It is later revealed that after Kazuma was banished from his family, his only desire became achieving great power. He traveled to a small town in China, where he caused all kinds of trouble. That is until he met Tsui Ling, whom he fell in love with and eventually lived with. Kazuma no longer desired power and along with working part-time at a restaurant with her, he also took up a job as a freelancer, doing simple odd jobs. His happiness, however, came to an abrupt end when an organization used Tsui Ling as a sacrifice to summon a powerful demon. Blaming himself for failing to protect her, Kazuma once again sought out great power, thus his making a contract with the Wind Spirit Lord. Some time after becoming a Contractor, he killed the one responsible for Tsui Ling's death. Later, two years prior to the series' beginning, Kazuma made a name for himself as the demon-like wind mage, who did not hesitate to hurt others as long as his task was completed. However, his personality began to turn for the good once again after returning to Japan and meeting Ayano. Admitting near the end of the anime that he could now love another person besides Tsui Ling and he later comes to realize that he is actually in love with Ayano. :In the light novel, it is revealed that shortly after Tsui Ling's death, Kazuma attempted to commit suicide, but was saved at the last moment by a traveling Taoist sennin. The immortal felt potential within Kazuma and brought Kazuma to his mountain where Kazuma spent the next year and a half in training. Li Lonyue, another one of the Taoist's disciples, believed that Kazuma can become an immortal like them with more training. However, Kazuma refused the offer, as he found immortality to be pointless and boring, instead opting to leave the mountain when he felt ready to carry out his vengeance. ; : :Eighteen-year-old Ayano is a skilled Enjutsushi (炎術師, Blaze Technique Master) and the successor to the Kannagi family's head. She is arrogant and irrational, usually taking action by herself even while going against orders. Though she seems undisciplined, she is very proud of her heritage. Despite claiming to hate Kazuma, Ayano develops a crush on him, but is often irritated when he flirts and makes a move on her and is prone to throwing fits of rage when he gets close to another woman. She later comes to realize that she is actually in love with him. Kazuma is also the only person she sees as stronger in power and presence than even her own father. :Ayano's power is the Crimson Flame, Kōen (紅炎), although she is not yet able to consciously control it. She also holds Enraiha, the Kannagi's sacred sword, which she won by defeating Kazuma at the successor ceremony four years before the start of the story. The sword has fire properties and can be summoned by Ayano at any time. During combat, Ayano tends to fight recklessly and normally her anger and pride gets the better of her. Kazuma beats her in every encounter and points out the deficiencies in her fighting style. Kannagi family ; : :Kazuma's younger brother. He looks up to Ayano and practically worships Kazuma, stating that one day he hopes to be as strong as him so he can protect everyone. Ren has the appearance of a bishōnen, which sometimes earns him the contempt of some of his male classmates. Even so, Ren appears to be very popular at his school, excelling in his studies and in his athletic abilities. His biggest admirers include Suzuhara Kannon and Serizawa Tatsuya. :Ren later falls in love with a girl named Ayumi, only to find out that she is just a clone created to be sacrificed at a ritual. Even after saving her from the ritual, she still dies due to having a short life span, but not before she can tell him that she also loves him. Despite Ren's feelings of inadequacy early on in the series, Ayumi's death inspires Ren to become stronger so he can protect the ones he loves. Ren's power is the Golden Flame, said to have the largest purification effect. ; : :Ren and Kazuma's strict father. Though he is responsible for banishing Kazuma from the Kannagi family, he only wanted his son to find his own path in life. Like Kazuma, Genma has trouble expressing his feelings in front of others; in fact, the both of them are so headstrong that every time they meet, they immediately break out into a destructive battle. Though Kazuma defeats him in their first battle in years, Genma is the strongest En-Jutsushi of the Kannagi's, and wields the blue Divine Flame, Souen, which only eleven others have wielded since the founding of the clan. :Despite their similarities, neither Genma nor Kazuma are willing to admit the similarities they have with each other. :Like many members of the Kannagi, Genma looks down of the Fūga Clan and wind users in general. When Kazuma goes berserk at the beginning of the series, Genma is the first to volunteer to assassinate his disinherited son. ; : :Ayano's father and Genma's cousin. He is the current head of the Kannagi family. Jūgo worries about his headstrong daughter. Contrary to the Kannagi doctrine that is based solely on strength, Jūgo has been trying to stop discrimination against the Fūga Clan. He also regrets not being able to stop Kazuma's expulsion from the family. Believing that Kazuma is essential to the Kannagis, he constantly creates situations in which Ayano can form a relationship with Kazuma. As the head of the Kannagi family, Jūgo is responsible for directing the other members of the head family and branch families as well as the Fūga Clan. Jūgo is never seen in the series leaving the Kannagi compound, and rarely even leaves his meeting room. :He is actually considered to be the strongest En-jutsushi of the Kannagi and wields the purple flame but because of what happened to his leg during a car accident, Genma is considered to be the strongest. Tsuwabuki Family ; :Older daughter of the Tsuwabuki family, who are skilled Chijutsushi (地術師, Earth Technique Practitioner). During her father's absence due to 'illness', she becomes the head of the Tsuwabuki family. Zenon, the behemoth of Mt. Fuji, stripped her powers as a Chijutsushi. Like Kazuma, she was ostracized for her lack of power by her family. She is later killed by Zenon in a fit of rage. ; :Younger daughter of the Tsuwabuki family. Her clone, Ayumi, is used as the sacrifice in Taisai, the ritual of taming the behemoth within Mt. Fuji every 30 years preventing the volcano from erupting. The ritual involves claiming the life of a Chijutsushi, who is usually a member of the Tsuwabuki family, since 300 years ago. Due to Kareha's influence, she is a cold, heartless woman, from her portrayal and behavior towards her clone. She later feels remorse after Ayumi's sacrifice. ; :The clone of Mayumi Tsuwabuki. Although she has the appearance of a twelve year old, she is only a month old. According to Mayumi, she had been implanted with random memories from Mayumi and has a lifespan of about two months. Using the treasure of the Pixies, which is an egg that will hatch into the tribal leader of the Pixies, Ayumi's growth is accelerated, so that within one month, she grew twelve years. She falls in love with Ren. She sacrifices her life to weaken Zenon, so that Kazuma, Ren, and Ayano could destroy Zenon. Supporting characters ; : :A detective working for the Tokyo MPD's Special Investigation Unit, in charge of investigating crimes related to jutsu. She occasionally works together with Kazuma. Her department aims to become the new partner of the Kannagi family, filling the gap made by the Fūga Clan's betrayal. To that end, they assist the Ōgamis by investigating and tracking other users of jutsu. She is later revealed to be an Onmyōji, a practitioner of the Yin Yang arts who can cast spells through chants and charms. It is revealed that she had met Kazuma two years prior and that after he left, she had wished that she would never see him again. ; : :One of Ayano's best friends and classmates. Yukari, along with Nanase, often teases Ayano about her apparent crush on Kazuma. She is well-connected to the information network of the student body and often knows what is happening around the school. Yukari's information extends beyond the school and into many areas of the Tokyo metropolis. She also carries a taser of unexplained origin with her. ; : :One of Ayano's best friends and classmates. She and Yukari know about the existence of jutsushi. Nanase is also a very athletic student, who is part of many of their school's athletic clubs, and is admired by many of the female students. While she is not as well connected as Yukari, Nanase is just as caring and carries much sway with the students. ; : :A member of the Kannagi, Takeya is part of the party initially sent to bring in Kazuma for questioning. He is killed in the first episode by Ryūya after being knocked down by Kazuma. He was considered to be a powerful fire user by the family, but he was unprepared for Kazuma. Takeya always acts with a calm and level head. ; : :Sister of Takeya, who was the only person kind to her. Although a kind person at heart, having saved Kazuma from bullying ten years ago, Misao blames Kazuma for her brother's death and attempts to kill him. Her attempts fail, and she becomes a pawn in Michael's plan to take Kazuma down. In the end, Kazuma convinces her to atone for her sins by living on, and she is later instructed by Jūgo to retire to a convent. ; : :The girl Kazuma could not protect. She was sacrificed by the head member of the Armagest Erwin Leszaar to summon a demon. Rhodes used a spell to gather her remaining essence into a being called Lapis. Before her sacrifice, she and Kazuma worked in a restaurant, and were in love. According to Lapis in the last episode, her last thoughts were "Kazuma, I want to kill you." Whether this is true or lies meant to cause Kazuma pain is unknown(Kazuma notes that Cui-Lin may have said this out of spite towards his inability to save her). As Lapis, she is trained in anti-mage fighting. ; : :A member of an American family of En-Jutsushi, specially skilled in creating and controlling spirit beasts to harness flames. She manipulates myriads of spirits into a single virtual persona to grasp tremendous power. While seemingly capable of creating different spirit beasts, her favorite is Metatron, an angel-like statue equipped with a sword. Kazuma has observed and mentioned that her fighting style is similar to Ayano's, referring to their simplistic and direct attacks, which lack any strategy or tactics. A rival against Ayano in both En-Jutsushi and Kazuma's "love". ; :Despite the fact that he appears to be a bishōnen of similar age to Ren, and his self-acclaim of being a Taoist-in-training, he is, in reality, a Taoist immortal whose age is measured in centuries. Lonyue came to Japan to retrieve artifacts stolen from his master, befriending Ren along the way. After recovering the lost artifacts, he opted to stay in Japan because he was bored. Lonyue, like Kazuma, teases and manipulates others in order to accomplish his goals. :Lonyue has the ability to control and manipulate his surroundings at will due his mastery of the way of Tao. His true powers are never shown, but Kazuma is revealed to have a genuine fear of fighting Lonyue again, as Lonyue was the first one Kazuma lost to in a fight since his training; even after becoming a Contractor, Kazuma is not confident in winning against him. :Lonyue has only appeared in the Kaze no Stigma: Ignition side stories. Antagonists ; : :Son of Hyoue Kazamaki, leader of the Fūga Clan, which served the Kannagi for the last 300 years. In an elaborate plot to release the Fūga Clan's ancient master and take revenge on the Kannagi for the humiliation received since then, Ryūya's body becomes the host for a powerful yoma. Later on, he is killed in a joint attack by Kazuma and Ayano. ; : :A young boy from the Stars of Sagacity, an organization related to Kazuma's past and Cui-Lin's death. He uses Misao's anger at Kazuma and promised to grant her wishes. In truth, he only uses her as a medium, in order to obtain enough yoki, or life energy, to kill Kazuma. He is killed by Ayano's Shinen-empowered Enraiha. ; : :The chairman of Armagest, a powerful organization of modern magic users. He holds a grudge against Kazuma for killing his master. ; : :The entity that was made in Cui-Lin's image by Bernhardt. Lapis carries a crystal broad sword, but wields it with ease, and is able to match Ayano in a sword duel. It is revealed in episode 21 of the anime that Lapis has a heart, so she can feel the joy in hurting others, among other emotions. Terminology ; :The spirit arts are split into elements such as fire, wind, earth, and water. ; :The fire arts are most effective for combat. Users of Enjutsu are known as Enjutsushi (炎術師, Blaze Technique Practitioner) and can draw upon flame spirits. The Kannagi and McDonald clans are two famous Enjutsu user families from Japan and America, respectively. Common powers include emitting fireballs. ;; ::A sacred sword with fire properties, given to the successor of the Kannagi family. It was supposedly given to the Kannagi by the Honō no Seirei-Ō (炎の霊魂王, Blaze Spirit King). Ayano won the right to carry it when she defeated Kazuma at the succession ceremony four years ago and is able to summon the sword whenever she pleases. Should it be flung from her hand, it can materialize there again. Later in the series, Kazuma is shown to be able to use his Contractor powers on Enraiha to temporarily allow the sword to possess the blue Divine Flame, Sōen (蒼炎, Blue Flame). ;; ::The founder of the Kannagi clan originally entered into a contract with him a thousand years ago, and the Kannagi family derives their strength from his power. ;; ::The fire of purification has the power to exorcise yōma from their hosts or environment. The Kannagi clan is in charge of purifying and eradicating evil yōma in Japan, due to their contract with the Flame Spirit Lord. Ren Kannagi, who uses the Golden Flame (金炎), is said to have the largest purification effect. ; :The wind arts are most effective for reconnaissance, but as Kazuma has shown, it is also quite effective for combat. Unlike Enjutsu users, wind users have a much faster summoning ability. Users of Fūjutsu are known as Fūjutsushi (風術師, Wind Technique Practitioner) and can draw upon the wind spirits. Fūjutsushi are able to conceal their own presence and are better at detecting elemental users. The Fūga clan of Fūjutsushi served the Kannagi for 300 years, but was eliminated in the course of plotting revenge for their subjugation. ;; ::The Wind Spirit Lord, whom Kazuma has entered into a contract with. ;; ::The wind of purification, just like the fire of purification, has the power to exorcise yōma from their hosts or environment. The only person who can use the winds of purification in the series is Kazuma who had made a contract with the Wind Spirit Lord. Though not in the same league in terms of power of the fire of purification, the wind of purification has greater area effect than of that to fire. ;; ::A jingi given by the Wind Spirit King, Kokūsen is a spear-shaped weapon that can amplify one's ability in Fūjutsu. Where Enraiha is the great elemental weapon for fire, Kokūsen is the great elemental weapon for wind. It first appeared in volume 6 of the novel, where it refused its current wielder after Kazuma, who is a Wind Contractor, wielded it. ;; :: ; :Users of Chijutsu are called Chijutsushi (地術師, Earth Technique Practitioner). The Tsuwabuki clan is known as the most powerful of Chijutsushi. Common attacks are making spikes rise from the ground, and creating earthquakes. ; :The water arts, known as Suijutsu, are said to be strong against Enjutsu; however, it is completely erased when up against a higher-level Enjutsu user. ; :A Spirit Familiar is a large number of spirits who have been coalesced into a physical form. ; :A Contractor is a person who enters into a contract with a Spirit Lord. That contract grants the user the power to call upon all the spirits (of a certain element, depending on the element of the Spirit Lord) in the atmosphere or even tap into the power of the Spirit Lord itself. Contractors are said to have the most power, but their use of it is very limited, as that great power would put a strain on their body. In most cases, a portion of the powers of the Contractor would last through their lineage to future generations. ; ; :An item given by a Spirit King. It can amplify one's power to the extent of a contractor. ; :An extremely rare substance which is said to be the ultimate product of alchemy. It heals any injury inflicted upon a person, as well as clear the body of all supernatural afflictions. Kazuma was only able to obtain a small amount of elixir, which he used to save Ayano. ; :Youma are demons that appear throughout the story. They can possess people and give them power while devouring their souls. They are considered to be evil spirits and are used in evil ways by some Jutsushi. Most youma do not have names as they are not of great importance. ;; ::Youma in the form of a slime. They cover people and absorb their life energy ;; ::The strongest of all Youma. Its hand was summoned for a few seconds by Bernhardt via Lapis from the sacrifice of the seeds in order to destroy Tokyo and bring Kazuma despair. However, it was prevented from doing so by the combined powers of Kazuma's Contractor attack, Ayano's God Flame, and Ren's Flame of Purification. Media Light novel Kaze no Stigma began as a light novel series, written by Takahiro Yamato and illustrated by Hanamaru Nanto, serialized in the Japanese seinen light novel magazine Dragon Magazine, published by Fujimi Shobō, a subsidiary of Kadokawa Shoten. It began serialization in January 2002, and as of April 2007, is still running. Eleven bound volumes have been published — six main volumes and five short story compilations. The latest main volume was released on October 20, 2005, and the latest short story volume went on sale in Japan in December 2007. It was reported that the author of the light novels, Takahiro Yamato, had passed away on July 20, 2009, making the series incomplete. Manga A manga series illustrated by Neko Miyakai began serialization in the Japanese shōnen manga magazine Monthly Dragon Age on April 9, 2007. As of March 6, 2008, two bound volumes have been published by Fujimi Shobō. Anime Gonzo's Kaze no Stigma animated TV series aired on Japanese broadcasting channels between April 11, 2007 and September 20, 2007, containing twenty-four episodes; it aired in a late night slot. The series was directed by Junichi Sakata. The first DVD release of Kaze no Stigma was released on August 24, 2007. It was released by Funimation in 2009 starting with part 1. The anime's opening theme is "Blast of Wind" by Saori Kiuji. The first ending theme is "Hitorikiri no Sora" by Saori Kiuji and the second ending theme is by Ayumi Fujimura, Yuka Inokuchi and Shizuka Itō. The series in licensed by FUNimation Entertainment in North America. On 19 May 2010, an English-dubbed version by Animax Asia began airing on their channel. The major difference between the novel and the anime is the significant darker tone in the novels. The character of Kazuma is much darker in the novel, which depicts him killing most of the antagonistic characters in the series while the anime changes these deaths so Kazuma is uninvolved with them. Other scenes involving gruesome deaths are simply removed. Role-playing game A Kaze no Stigma RPG, published by Fujimi Shobō, went on sale in Japan in June 2007. The game is designed by Kiyomune Miwa, and uses the Standard RPG System. References External links *Official Website from Funimation *Official website *Official website at Gonzo * *ANN review part 1 *ANN review part 2 Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fujimi Fantasia Bunko Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Light novels Category:Seinen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Unfinished novels es:Kaze no Stigma fr:Kaze no Stigma it:Kaze no stigma ja:風の聖痕 pl:Kaze no stigma pt:Kaze no Stigma ru:Kaze no Stigma fi:Kaze no Stigma tl:Kaze no Stigma tr:Kaze no Stigma vi:Kaze no Stigma zh:風之聖痕